


Cartas para ninguém.

by starintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starintarou/pseuds/starintarou
Summary: Kita Shinsuke, o excepcional capitão do time de vôlei do colégio Inarizaki, ou melhor dizendo, o garoto que Miya Atsumu era perdidamente apaixonado.Bem, o Miya não fazia ideia de como havia se apaixonado pelo seu colega de time, nunca gostou do fato de que o amor era uma das maiores ambições humanas, sendo que havia tantas coisas tão importantes que pudessem superar esse sentimento.Mas era tão fácil, Kita era o significado de perfeição, e Atsumu descobriu isso da pior maneira possível.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 8
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Cartas para ninguém.

Kita Shinsuke , o excepcional capitão do time de vôlei do colégio Inarizaki, ou melhor dizendo, o garoto que Miya Atsumu era perdidamente apaixonado.

Bem, o Miya não fazia ideia de como havia se apaixonado pelo seu colega de time, nunca gostou do fato de que o amor era uma das maiores ambições humanas, sendo que havia tantas coisas tão importantes que pudessem superar esse sentimento.

Mas, quem não se apaixonaria por alguém tão atencioso, bonito, inteligente, que cheirava a lavanda, e que era delicado, mesmo que fosse um pouco direto com as palavras?

Claro, não só foi apenas por isso que o garoto loiro tinha se rendido pelo sentimento que ele mais odiava, foi pelos pequenos atos e costumes do mais velho.

Era tão fácil,  Kita poderia ser o significado de perfeição em forma humana, mas perceber esse sentimento era um pouco mais  difícil.

E Atsumu só descobriu que estava apaixonado, quando lembrou do significado de tossir pétalas de flores, para ser mais exato, pétalas de rosas brancas.

Hanahaki, conhecida como a doença dos amores não correspondidos. Quando você se apaixona e não tem reciprocidade, as flores favoritas da outra pessoa começavam a nascer em seus pulmões, ocasionando tosses com pétalas de flores.

“Merda, merda, merda, isso não pode estar realmente acontecendo! Não comigo, deve haver um engano, não é?”

Pensava em um milhão de alternativas para aquela situação, e se não fosse por sua mãe chamando-o para jantar, provavelmente ele teria surtado naquele momento.

* * *

N ão era nada fácil treinar quando o foco de Atsumu era seu capitão, o que acarretou diversas jogadas desastrosas, e até algumas boladas no rosto.

Mas, agora que havia descoberto da doença, era um pouco mais difícil do que o normal, principalmente agora que ele sabia que deveria contar logo para  Kita sobre seus sentimentos, na esperança que ele pudesse retribuir o seu amor. 

Se não fosse a vergonha e o medo, o garoto mais velho já estaria sabendo de tudo, nunca seria fácil contar algo sabendo que poderia dar tudo errado.

Deveria perder esse medo logo, não seria julgado, pelo menos não por ele, sem contar que seu desempenho no vôlei estava caindo drasticamente por causa disso. E como Atsumu odiava perceber isso, conseguia perceber como seus levantamentos estavam fora de ritmo, forte demais ou até fraco demais, mas ouvir seu irmão reclamando por causa disso o estressava ainda mais.

O Miya sabia que sua saúde também estava em risco, mas pensar nas possibilidades do que poderia acontecer assustava-o muito, então estava sempre evitando lembrar sobre isso. Porém, era trabalhoso não recordar esse assunto quando as pétalas de flores faziam parte de sua rotina.

Não era algo simples de se esconder dos companheiros, mas talvez fosse possível, Osamu nunca seria um problema, conhecia o gêmeo e sabia que se ele pedisse, apenas os dois saberiam daquilo.

* * *

— E como você quer que eu não conte algo tão sério para o resto do time? - Osamu não entendia a lógica do irmão, como ele podia estar tão calmo sabendo que existia a chance de ele sufocar?

— Eu sei que é um pouco importante, mas eu estou bem! Quando eu começo a tossir sai no máximo umas 10 pétalas, e faz um ou dois meses que eu descobri, então tá de boa! - O Miya mais velho não entendia o porquê de ele estar tão nervoso, não é como se ele fosse vomitar uma rosa inteira com tão pouco tempo da doença.

— A gente treina, a gente se movimenta, isso não te atrapalha agora, mas e se piorar? E se você ficar com falta de ar no meio de um treino? Ou pior, no meio de um jogo? - A expressão e a voz do cinzento expressavam preocupação, mas o loiro não conseguia ver como o garoto na cama de baixo estava, e talvez fosse melhor dessa maneira.

— Mas isso não vai acontecer ‘ Samu , eu estou sempre de olho para ver se está piorando ou não essa merda. - Atsumu estava começando a se culpar, mesmo com o tom sério e cuidadoso do irmão, era possível saber como ele estava se sentindo, e isso o machucava um pouco, sua ideia não era causar aflição em nenhum momento.

— Eu não vou ficar no seu pé, se você acha que isso é o melhor, tudo bem. Só quero que me prometa uma coisa.

— Se isso vai te deixar menos preocupado, tudo bem!

— Conta logo para essa pessoa, mesmo com vergonha ou medo, só conta. - Mesmo se segurando, as lágrimas enchiam os seus olhos, não gostava da situação, e mesmo que não admitisse, o seu peito apertava pelo desespero.

— É claro que eu vou contar para a pessoa, não sou bobo. - Quem ele estava tentando enganar? Não conseguia mover um dedo perto de  Kita sem ter um pequeno surto interno, como que contaria sobre seus sentimentos? - Bora dormir agora, boa noite  Samu .

— Boa noite  Tsumu .

Naquela noite, os gêmeos não dormiram.

O sentimento de saber que seu irmão pode morrer por causa de uma paixão não correspondida era horrível.

E perceber que uma das pessoas que Atsumu mais amava sofria por sua causa machucava mais do que ele imaginava.

* * *

Rosas brancas representam  inocência, pureza, paz.

Se essas flores tão belas representavam sentimentos tão puros, então por que elas traziam tantos sentimentos ruins para Atsumu?

As pétalas já estavam vindo com mais frequência, mas só havia passado 3 meses desde que o Miya havia descoberto da doença, como ela evoluiu tão rápido?

Talvez fosse um sinal dele contar logo para  Kita ? Os amistosos antes das classificatórias para o Nacional começariam em apenas uma semana, seria bom jogar sem ter medo de uma crise de tosse repentina, ou não ter o problema de diferenciar a falta de ar pelo esforço físico ou se era por causa das flores,

Não, ele não tinha falta de ar alguma, era apenas o incômodo, a coceira na garganta já era algo da rotina, e era até engraçado sentir algo suave em sua faringe, fosse na hora de comer ou até mesmo conversando.

Talvez fosse melhor esperar os amistosos passarem para contar isso para  Shinsuke , não faria tanta diferença assim, certo? Eram apenas amistosos, caso Atsumu não conseguisse dar o seu melhor, não seria um problema.

E depois desses jogos, ele contaria, mesmo que por uma carta ou algo assim.

“A ideia da carta não é uma ideia tão ruim, eu posso falar tudo para ele, e esperar que ele me encontre em um lugar combinado. Miya Atsumu, você é um verdadeiro gênio!”

Talvez não fosse uma ideia realmente boa, mas com o medo de não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, uma carta seria a melhor maneira de fazer isso, só era preciso eu a semana de amistosos passasse.

* * *

A semana com os amistosos havia começado, e com eles, o desafio de jogar dois ou mais sets também. Não era algo difícil para os outros, mas para o loiro, que ficava facilmente cansado até com os treinos mais leves, se esforçava ao máximo para não demonstrar a dificuldade de jogar.

Os jogos dos primeiros dias foram consideravelmente normais, contanto que a Inarizaki ganhou sem dificuldade alguma, e mesmo o Miya parecendo cansado, todos, menos Osamu, pensaram que era apenas a fadiga pós-jogo, já que um levantador se move muito.

Nos últimos dois jogos, Atsumu já não conseguia respirar corretamente, as flores em conjunto com o esforço físico e a respiração desregulada causada pelos movimentos feitos durante a partida fizeram com que o loiro precisasse ser substituído durante os jogos, e querendo ou não, atrapalhando o desempenho do time.

Todos os jogadores perguntavam para o garoto o que havia acontecido, e também se ele estava melhor, porém, o levantador apenas respondia que ele não conseguia regular a respiração com tanta facilidade, mas que logo conseguiria melhorar esse problema, e claro que acreditariam, não tinham conhecimento da real condição de saúde dele

Quando os amistosos e a reunião com o clube terminaram, os gêmeos foram para casa, os dois já sabiam o que seria conversado, então o mais velho tomou a frente da conversa antes que o irmão pudesse:

— Eu estava esperando essa semana passar, segunda eu vou entregar uma carta para ele.

— Como você é cagão, por que não fala pessoalmente? - a voz de Osamu era um misto de risada e talvez raiva, sabia que o irmão era medroso, mas uma carta? - Mesmo que eu não conheça a pessoa, tenho certeza de que ela não vai rosnar e te morder apenas porque você disse que é apaixonado por ela.

— Não é questão dele me morder, mas vai que, não sei, ele seja grosso e acabe comigo? Por carta seria mil vezes mais fácil, ele me recusaria não indo para o local combinado! - mesmo que não quisesse pensar sobre isso, o fato de poderia ser recusado fazia sua garganta coçar e o ar faltar, mas bem,  Kita não era obrigado a gostar dele. - E eu não te contei? É o  Kita-san !

— Perdão? - o cinzento parou no meio da calçada com a cara mais surpresa do mundo, mexeu no cabelo por indignação e voltou a andar ao lado do seu irmão, que havia o esperado. - Você gosta do  Kita-san ? Nosso capitão? O terceiranista? O cara que vive brigando contigo por não cuidar da saúde?

— Sim cara, o  Kita-san ! - o Miya começou a rir com tantas indagações, ao ponto de sentir dor na barriga. - Parece que tu não o conheces, ele é um alienígena pôr acaso?

— Para de ser idiota, é que eu não estava esperando que fosse ele, pensei que você se apaixonasse por gente com a mesma idade mental que a sua, sabe?

— E sua idade mental é mais alta que a minha para você fazer piada, seu merda? - o assunto anterior foi esquecido, já que agora o levantador queria bater em seu irmão.

— Bem, aparentemente sim, sua burrice sempre foi maior que a minha! - os dois sabiam que brigar no meio da calçada, enquanto voltavam para casa não era o melhor a se fazer, mas um tapa ou outro não faria mal.

— Espera a gente chegar em casa para eu arrancar esse seu cabelo cinza falsificado, seu nojento!

— O seu cabelo é loiro natural para você falar alguma coisa?

Não foram só tapas, mas alguns chutes também foram desferidos um no outro até o percurso para o lar deles fosse completo.

Mesmo que Atsumu não falasse, essa conversa o aliviou um pouquinho, talvez  Shinsuke não fosse o tratar mal.

* * *

Domingo. 01:18 da madrugada.

Miya Atsumu estava sentado em sua cama, com uma caneta, um caderno e uma lanterna perto de si, tentando escrever a maldita carta que precisava entregar para o seu capitão.

Não é como se ele fosse terrível com palavras, pelo contrário, o garoto era um dos melhores alunos quando se tratava de criar histórias e escrever cartas, o problema é que nunca precisou fazer uma carta contando seus sentimentos para alguém,

“Querido  Kita .”

A única frase que já era definitiva, mas ele não podia deixar apenas aquilo, como o mais velho entenderia?

Deveria ser algo curto? Algo longo? Apenas o necessário? Ou era preciso acrescentar elogios?

O loiro estava nervoso e indeciso, o que seu colega de time gostaria? Na verdade, seu capitão gostaria de receber algo feito pelo mais novo? Ou melhor dizendo,  Shinsuke realmente gostaria do levantador?

A última frase pensada fez com que  Atsumu tivesse uma crise de tosse, dessa vez, as pétalas brancas vieram acompanhadas com um pequeno botão, e o adolescente sentiu sua garganta ardendo.

Silenciosamente, ele desceu de sua cama e foi no banheiro jogar tudo aquilo na lixeira, e mesmo sentindo seu corpo tremendo pelo choque de saber que sua doença havia piorado, o Miya apenas voltou para o seu quarto tentando novamente escrever logo aquilo.

E finalmente, estava pronto.

“Querido  Kita ,

Eu sei que falar sobre isso pessoalmente seria melhor, mas me falta coragem, e talvez as palavras me faltariam, então, por esse motivo, isto aqui que você está lendo.

Mesmo me perguntando o porquê de tratarem esse sentimento como uma das maiores conquistas dos humanos, eu acabei sendo pego por ele.

Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, sou apaixonado por cada detalhe seu, por cada traço da sua personalidade, sou rendido pela sua singularidade. Queria descrever tudo o que eu sinto por ti, mas como devo descrever um sentimento?

Não peço que retribua o que eu sinto, apenas quero uma conversa contigo, então, caso queira falar sobre isso, me encontre na sala de equipamentos do ginásio, às 17:00, prometo que eu estarei lá.

Até mais tarde.

A.M.”

Por sorte, nenhuma das lágrimas do loiro chegaram a tocar o papel, era um choro repleto de angustia, a sensação de que ele seria descartado o machucava, e lembrar de que, caso ele fosse rejeitado, a chance de tudo aquilo piorar era, fazia com que o Miya tivesse uma vontade imensa de gritar.

Por que o amor era uma das maiores ambições da sociedade? 

Por que o amor era considerado um dos sentimentos mais puros que o mundo poderia presenciar?

Por que o amor era lindo para todos, menos para Miya Atsumu?

* * *

O garoto mais novo colocou a carta no armário de  Kita assim que chegou na escola, porém, o levantador chegou mais cedo do que seu capitão, justamente para que ele não fosse descoberto antes do momento certo, e seguiu seu trajeto para a sala de aula.

Segunda-feira não havia treino, então, eram poucas as chances de que alguém fosse para o ginásio, ninguém ouviria a conversa dos dois, sem contar que as aulas acabavam às 16:50, e para ir no local planejado por  Atsumu demorava apenas cinco minutos, tudo planejado perfeitamente.

Estava indo tudo como esperado, mas a professora de literatura enrolou para finalizar a aula, e quando acabou, eram 16:58, não daria tempo de chegar no horário certo, chegaria um ou dois minutos atrasado.

Mesmo sabendo disso, o loiro saiu apressadamente pelos corredores ainda cheios com os alunos, trombando diversas vezes nas pessoas em seu caminho, até acabou tropeçando e quase caindo na entrada da quadra.

17:02, momento exato da chegada do garoto. 

“ Kita-san irá se importar por eu ter chegado depois do prometido? Eu espero que não.”

Mesmo com toda a afobação da corrida e do que teria que conversar, o  Miya foi silenciosamente até a porta da sala dos equipamentos, só não contava em ouvir duas vozes abafadas.

— Me fala a verdade, você realmente gosta de mim  Michinari ? - a voz do capitão se fez presente no ambiente, era uma voz doce, cheia de curiosidade e animação.

— Hm, é que... Okay, eu realmente gosto de você. - A porta estava fechada, mas  Atsumu pode jurar que  Akagi estava mexendo em suas mãos com uma expressão nervosa, já que era um costume do líbero.

— Ainda bem, eu também gosto de você.

Abatido, o loiro saiu de perto da porta e começou a andar o mais rápido que podia sem fazer barulho algum, e quando estava longe o suficiente do ginásio, ele sentiu o ar faltar junto com as lágrimas que insistiam sair.

“Como ele teria me confundido? Como  Akagi estaria lá? Como  Kita sabia que  Akagi gostava dele?”

Até que  Atsumu lembrou de ter assinado a carta apenas com suas iniciais e, por coincidência, elas eram as  mesmas iniciais de  Michinari .

Pétalas, botões, e agora uma rosa branca inteira, com um pouco de sangue em seus espinhos.

Doía. Doía como o inferno, não apenas a garganta machucada do levantador, ele sentia a dor da rejeição perfurando o seu coração, ou era apenas as malditas flores o machucando?

Mesmo chorando, o  Miya encontrou seu irmão o esperando, e mesmo sem nenhuma frase diretamente dita, Osamu tentou confortar o gêmeo com um abraço fraco, sentiu os braços de  Atsumu o apertarem, e ouviu apenas um  sussurro :

— Eu não sou bom o suficiente?

Mesmo querendo chorar, o cinzento apenas respirou fundo e respondeu:

— Você é bom sim, você é melhor do que imagina.

Os dois voltaram para casa em completo silêncio, Osamu fazia um carinho singelo na mão de  Atsumu , e mesmo que fosse algo tão simples, mostrava o quanto o mais novo se importava com o irmão.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram desde aquele dia, e mesmo que tentasse ignorar, era impossível, principalmente quando  Suna contou para os gêmeos que provavelmente, os dois terceiranistas estavam juntos.

Não é como se eles não soubessem, quando  Atsumu se acalmou, contou tudo para Osamu, desde como assinou a maldita carta, quando ouviu a conversa de  Kita com  Akagi , e até o momento em que uma flor saiu de sua garganta.

O mais novo dos  Miya ficou chocado, um pouco nervoso pelo fato do irmão não ter assinado corretamente, mas não iria julgar, entendia o medo do loiro, e mesmo com o choque de tudo o que estava acontecendo, tentou confortá-lo do jeito como conseguia.

Porém, ouvir um rumor de  Suna era diferente de ouvir diretamente de  Akagi , que pedia dicas para o resto do time sobre os gostos do capitão, já que ele levaria  Shinsuke para um encontro, para que, talvez, eles começassem um relacionamento.

O levantador apenas o parabenizou e falou alguns dos milhares de lugares onde  Michinari poderia levar o outro garoto, todos os lugares onde  Atsumu imaginou uma situação onde ele e  Kita estariam felizes e fazendo coisas típicas de casais.

Toda aquela situação o deixava enjoado, sem contar que agora, sempre que via a pessoa que ainda era perdidamente apaixonado, sentia vontade de tossir, até que todas as malditas flores saíssem de seus pulmões.

“Se eu fosse um pouco melhor, um pouco mais interessante, seria tudo diferente para mim? Eu estaria doente? Eu estaria sentindo tanta dor? Eu estaria morrendo aos poucos?”

A cabeça do garoto tinha sempre esses pensamentos, as pessoas não mandavam em seus corações, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda sentia que a culpa era toda sua por estar doente e se apaixonar  pelo mais velho.

Mas, quem não se apaixonaria por alguém tão atencioso, bonito, inteligente, que cheirava a lavanda, e que era delicado, mesmo que fosse um pouco direto com as palavras?

E realmente,  Kita Shinsuke era apaixonante, tão apaixonante que outra pessoa também gostava dele e, para a sorte dessa pessoa, o sentimento era recíproco.

Atsumu sabia que ele não tinha chance, agora ele tinha apenas duas escolhas a se fazer: realizar a cirurgia onde estaria curado, mas esqueceria por quem era apaixonado, ou morrer pelo amor não correspondido.

* * *

Mesmo um mês depois de  Akagi falar que ele e  Kita tentariam um relacionamento,  Atsumu nunca havia falado com mais ninguém além do seu irmão sobre a doença, sabia que deveria contar para a sua mãe para que ela autorizasse que a cirurgia para a retirada das flores, e mesmo com medo da reação dela, o loiro deveria contar.

— Mãe, nós podemos conversar? - sentando no sofá ao lado de sua mãe,  Atsumu jurava que iria explodir de nervoso.

— Claro querido, aconteceu algo?

— Na verdade aconteceu sim, mas eu não sei como te explicar sem deixar você assustada ou brava.

— É sobre as flores, não é? - a expressão do  Miya foi de nervoso para assustado, ao ponto de fazer com a senhora gargalhasse. - Filho, você nunca foi muito bom em esconder as coisas, sabe? No começo eu fiquei irritada e assustada, mas eu queria que você me  contasse as coisas.

— Sobre isso... - mesmo que  Atsumu tivesse se acostumado com a  ideia de não ser correspondido, ainda o machucava. - A pessoa gosta de outra, e eles estão felizes, eu não quero atrapalhar.

— Querido, eu sinto muito. O que você pretende fazer? - a mulher jurou sentir seu coração apertar, não queria de jeito nenhum que o filho escolhesse a morte, e mesmo que perdesse todas as memórias com aquela pessoa, seria o melhor a ser feito.

— Eu acho que sou novo demais para morrer, não é? Tenho muito o que fazer antes disso.

— Por um momento minha pressão baixou pensando que você não queria fazer a cirurgia. - Os dois riram com a piada feita, e quando se acalmaram, a  Miya mais velha o abraçou. - Você sabe que é o melhor para ti, e eu vou te ajudar a marcar a cirurgia, e fazer tudo o que for necessário para o seu bem querido.

Atsumu abraçou sua mãe com força, não sabia como demonstrar como era grato por ela entender seu lado, tentou segurar o choro a todo momento, e agora, finalmente aliviado, pode chorar o tanto que precisava.

Quando se acalmou, o loiro olhou para a sua mãe com um sorriso calmo e falou:

— Então velha, acho melhor a gente marcar logo essa cirurgia aí, o gosto de rosa é ruim demais.

— Me respeita que eu tenho 52 anos e ainda sou sua mãe garoto. Mas sim, eu vou marcar essa cirurgia o mais rápido que eu conseguir.

Mesmo que Osamu não falasse, ele tinha ouvido toda a conversa, e estava tão feliz quanto o irmão por conta do apoio da senhora Miya.

Tudo ficaria bem novamente.

* * *

Três semanas da conversa dos  Miya ,  Atsumu finalmente faria a cirurgia para a retirada das flores, e desde cedo já estava no hospital com seu irmão e sua mãe.

— Você realmente está pronto para a cirurgia? - Osamu perguntava preocupado, mesmo que o procedimento não fosse difícil de ser feito, ainda sentia medo pelo loiro.

— Eu nasci pronto ‘Samu! - O mais velho sorriu convencido. - Vai ficar uma cicatriz muito louca, vou mostrar para todo mundo.

— Mãe, a gente não pode deserdar ele ou coisa assim não? - A cara de desgosto que o cinzento fazia, mesmo que na brincadeira, chocou Atsumu.

— Acho que já está tarde demais para isso filho, não podemos fazer mais nada. - A  Miya suspirou cansada, claro, apenas para fazer parte da piada de Osamu.

— Eu espero que vocês estejam brincando, se não for brincadeira, quando eu sair daquela sala eu vou encher o saco dos dois pelo resto da vida.

— É claro que é brincadeira seu tonto, mas falando sério, tu não tá com medo não?

— É de baixo risco o procedimento, no começo eu estava tremendo, mas agora já passou, vou voltar de boa.

—  Miya Atsumu ? O cirurgião já está lhe esperando, podemos ir? - Uma enfermeira jovem, com cabelos ruivos foi de encontro com os três, esperando que o loiro  a seguisse .

—Claro! Vocês dois, não se preocupem comigo, eu sou imortal, então vai dar tudo certo. - O sorriso do garoto irradiava calma e felicidade, o que acalmou Osamu e a senhora Miya.

Depois de se despedirem, a enfermeira e o levantador foram até a ala cirúrgica, e sumiram da vista de sua família.

De noite, os médicos avisaram que tudo tinha dado certo, porém,  Atsumu ainda não poderia receber visitas, pois ele ainda estava sobre os efeitos da anestesia, mas que logo os dois familiares poderiam vê-lo.

Finalmente, as flores representavam paz para o Miya.

* * *

Branco.

Atsumu odiava como aquele quarto era tão branco, eram diversos tons diferentes, mas para qualquer lado que ele olhava, aquela cor predominava, seja nas paredes, no teto, na cama, na pequena mobília perto dele, nas cortinas, sempre o entediante branco.

Apenas as flores que eram colocadas nos quartos não entediavam o garoto, as rosas brancas pareciam tão vivas, e mesmo que fossem por culpa delas que ele precisou fazer a cirurgia, era algo tão lindo de apreciar.

Cada parte da planta era encantadora, desde o caule cheio de espinhos, até o doce cheiro que ela exalava.

Duas batidas na porta, a enfermeira, que  Atsumu não lembrava o nome por não ter escutado direito, entrou em seu quarto.

— Boa tarde,  Miya-kun , eu vim avisar que você já pode receber visitas, e que sua família já está aqui para te ver!

— Sério? Graças a Deus, eu não aguentava ficar sozinho! - o loiro suspirou aliviado, fazendo que a moça risse com a maneira que ele era expressivo.

— Eu vim no seu quarto todos os dias, para você dizer que ficava sozinho? Que falta de consideração. - Ela fez uma cara de desapontamento, e se despediu do garoto, já que sua família queria vê-lo.

Assim que Osamu cumprimentou a enfermeira e entrou no quarto do irmão, o olhou com uma expressão indecifrável.

— Que foi? Sentiu falta do seu irmão é? - As provocações de  Atsumu já se faziam presente, não poderia perder a chance de irritar o gêmeo ainda mais.

— Você já tá no hospital, por que não tenta fazer uma plástica para arrumar esse seu rosto feio? 

— A gente tem o mesmo rosto, idiota.

— Pode parar os dois. Osamu, seu irmão não deve ter comido direito esses dias, por isso deve estar com essa cara de acabado. - A senhora  Miya entrou na conversa antes que ela evoluísse para uma discussão aleatória.

— Mãe? Era para você estar do meu lado. 

— Como está se sentindo, querido? - A mulher ignorou totalmente o comentário do filho, não era sobre a indignação do filho que ela queria ouvir.

— Como eu falei, eu estou novinho em folha, não sinto nada. Além de que eu vou ficar com uma cicatriz linda no peito, que eu vou tatuar “ Miya Osamu, meu fã número um!”. -  Atsumu realmente estava bem, e depois de ver a expressão de nojo do outro garoto, começou a rir, não tanto, já que ele não estava totalmente recuperado da cirurgia.

— Faça isso e eu posto o seu vídeo preso dentro do vaso sanitário.

— Você não tem coragem.

— Não tenho?

— Tá bom, não faço tatuagem nenhuma então.

— Ótimo. Ah, antes que eu esqueça, a galera do time está preocupada com você, e capaz de eles aparecerem aqui no hospital para te visitar.

— Eles sabem? Por que você contou? -  Atsumu tinha uma expressão emburrada, não queria preocupar ninguém da escola com os problemas dele.

— E como eu não ia contar? Você falta nas aulas e nos treinos e eu não, de que jeito eles não saberiam? Além de que o  Aran quase me bateu para eu contar a verdade.

— Verdade né...

— Meninos, eu acho que seus colegas chegaram, então eu vou sair para todos vocês poderem conversar.

— Okay mamãe, até depois! - Os dois se despediram ao mesmo tempo.

No momento que a senhora  Miya saiu do quarto de  Atsumu , os gêmeos puderam ver  Aran ,  Ginjima e  Suna caminharem para onde eles estavam.

— Oi caras! Como vocês estão? - O levantador estava alegre por ver mais rostos conhecidos, que nem percebeu como  Aran estava bravo com ele.

— Nós estamos ótimos! Mas que merda de história é essa que você estava com  hanahaki e escondeu da gente? -  Ojiro estava prestes a explodir de raiva, não sabia como funcionava a cabeça do garoto ao ponto de esconder algo tão importante.

— Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar! Eu não achei necessidade de contar para vocês, porque eu sabia que ficariam preocupados e me afastariam do time...

— Mesmo que eu entenda o seu lado ‘ Tsumu , você foi muito estúpido. -  Ginjima comentou, estava chocado com a maneira que o parceiro tinha escondido de todos do time.

— Sem contar que por causa das pétalas, você poderia ter desmaiado no meio de um treino. -  Suna falou calmo, mesmo que pensar nessa possibilidade o assustasse.

— Vocês deveriam confiar mais em mim, eu sei o que eu faço, nunca desmaiei e nunca precisei sair de nenhum treino ou jogo. - Convicto do que falava,  Atsumu cruzou os braços e esperou que alguém achasse um deslize dele.

— Na semana de amistosos, você não saiu das últimas duas partidas por estar com falta de ar? - No mesmo momento que  Aran falou isso, o  Miya desfez os movimentos e coçou a cabeça por ter sido descoberto, o que fez os outros três meninos rirem.

— Mas foi só naquela semana, depois eu vi que não tinha o que fazer com as flores, agora estamos aqui.

— Nem todo mundo,  Omimi-san ,  Akagi-san e Kita-san ainda não chegaram! - Suna os lembrou desse pequeno detalhe, fazendo Osamu suspirar pelo nervosismo que estava sentindo.

Porém, por qual motivo  Atsumu não conseguia lembrar quem era  Kita ? Era algum professor ou orientador da escola? Fazia sentido, ele nunca lembrava do nome de nenhum funcionário da escola.

— Desculpem a demora, eu me atrasei na hora de sair de casa, e acabei fazendo os meninos se atrasarem também. -  Omimi entrou timidamente no quarto, enquanto  Akagi , e um garoto que o loiro não conseguia lembrar entraram logo depois.

Para não deixarem o quarto cheio,  Suna ,  Ginjima ,  Ojiro e Osamu saíram do quarto, e mesmo que não quisesse deixar  Kita com o seu irmão, ele não podia fazer nada.

— Omimi-san! Akagi-san! Desculpa se eu preocupei vocês, mas eu não podia contar assim de repente que eu estava cuspindo pétalas de rosas brancas!

Shinsuke estranhou o fato de  Atsumu não ter citado o seu nome quando falou com os seus colegas, e também estranhou as flores citadas por ele, mas ignorou.

— Eu fiquei assustado demais, do nada o ‘Samu fala que você tinha  hanahaki , mas tinha feito a cirurgia e que ainda estava no hospital. Mas eu não podia fazer nada além de esperar o dia que eu poderia te ver! -  Akagi falava animado da mesma maneira que o loiro, agora que sabia que o levantador estava bem, não havia o que se preocupar.

Os dois garotos engataram uma conversa sobre as cicatrizes que eles tinham, ou que teriam futuramente, uma vez ou outra  Omimi também participava.

Para  Atsumu , não havia mais nenhum colega seu naquele quarto, o moço baixo e com o cabelo branco com as pontinhas pretas não era alguém que ele conhecia ou que precisava conversar, ele só estava observando como o pós-operatório estava sendo.

E mesmo que aquela pessoa parecesse familiar, ele não conseguia se lembrar de maneira alguma, e ele demonstrava isso pelo seu olhar de confusão sempre que olhava para Kita.

Shinsuke começou a ficar nervoso, por que alguém que sempre o tratou bem não olhava direito para o seu rosto? Por que ele o ignorava.

A conversa entre os três jogadores foi interrompida pela voz do outro terceiranista:

— ’ Tsumu , por qual motivo você está me ignorando desde que eu entrei aqui?

Akagi e  Omimi olharam para o garoto loiro esperando uma resposta, não é como se não desse de perceber o que acontecia naquele lugar.

— Desculpa, mas é que eu não consigo lembrar de você de maneira alguma, sei que já te vi e sei seu nome, porém eu não sei mais nada além disso.

Oh, agora fazia sentido,  Miya Atsumu não se lembrava de  Kita Shinsuke.

Miya Atsumu esqueceu toda e qualquer lembrança da pessoa que era apaixonado.

E essa pessoa era  Kita Shinsuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui! É a primeira vez que eu posto algo aqui, espero que você tenha gostado! :)  
> Caso queira me encontrar, estou no Twitter, o user é @starintarou!


End file.
